makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The John Show
The John Show is a Webseries created by himself,collaterale1 Characters *John/Collaterale1 - Main Protagonist *Robo - Best Friend *Rosie - John's Love Interest *Cosmo - Close friend *Engineer - Close friend Supporting Characters *Frollo *Gaston *Coldor *Johnstein *Fegelein *Leopold Slikk *Jake Randolf *Aosth Sonic *Pulcinella *Swagmaster (Reboot) *Chris (Reboot) Major Characters *Toon Guile *Toon Bison *Konata *Amy Rose *Spongebob *Bender *Charlie the Dog *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Hitler *Agito90 Minor Characters *The Green Biker Dude *Panty & Stocking *The King *The Dolly Twin Sisters (Remake) *Weegee *Shuma-Gorath *The Hitmons from Pokebob1's Stupid Pokemons. *Snake *Otacon *Fievel the Mouse *Acqua the Leafeon *Pan the TV Robot *Italian Edd *Yukari Takeba *The Bizarros (Bizzaro Swagmaster and Bizzaro Chris in the remake) Cameo Characters *Jill Valentine *Morshu *Megatron *Lizbeth *Toon Guile *Toon Bison *Garbage Day Guy *2003's Shredder *Angelwomon *Stag-Man *Chocolate Fish Guy *Deuueaugh Fish Episodes *Episode 1:John's monster John worked so hard to cleaning up his house. So he makes his own monster to clean his own house for him. *Episode 2: John goes to the bar John was driving to the bar and he's enjoy watching Aqua's Jokes. After he left the Bar, John drives back to home. But, he felt asleep until it was crashing. John felt alright and then, the police arrived and arrested him because they think John was "Drunk" *Episode 3: Sexy John John drive to Coldor's Military and he can help him to make him strong to show his friends and his girlfriend Rosie. Until They showing him but they felt shocked and didn't like his muscles at all. Later at night, John recieves a message from the doctor and told him that he got AIDS!. *Episode 4: Street fighter 2 in italy John goes to colloseum in Italy and watch the tournament called Street fighter 2 in Italy with Edd and his Italian cousin. Later at night, John was sleeping and dreaming about Cosmo and himself were singing "Don't Matter" until he wakes up and screams. * Episode 5: John vs the King John hanging out with his friends, Frollo and Gaston at the Bar. Until suddenly King Harkinian gone crazy and mess up the bar. It's up to John to stop him. (from original YTP, YouTube Poop: King´s Dinner Blaster by CraaazyCat13). *Bonus Episode: Horror Mansion It takes place after the firth episode, Fegelein visits John. He wants him to go to the mansion cause it was abondoned, John agrees with him. Later inside the mansion, they saw Leopold and Jake arrived already before they came. They told him about this mansion, and saw a tentacle monster named Shuma-Gorath, and he's on the roof 1-4. So, they decide to search it. Later on after 3 roofs,they found Shuma-Gorath on roof 1-4 and he's flee, then on the Roof 1-5, they saw him again. But, They saw SG having XXX with Cosmo, Shade and Amy. John and Fegelein are scared and they finally escaped with Fegel-Telepot. In epilogue, John was sleeping on the bed until he recieved a message from Fegelein and told him about the terrible news. he got AIDS....again!. *Episode 6:Bizzaro (Remake Episode by Syafiq Iqbal) John and the gang are held hostage by a group of look alikes known as the "Bizarros". (from original YTP, The Link & King Show in Bizarro by bmalone05). *Episode 7: A race with The Green Biker Dude John has a challenge against Green Biker Dude on the bike race. If John loses, Green Biker Dude will kick his ass, so he decides to defeat him. Gallery Pic friends 1.jpg Pic friends 2 s.jpg John mfsf.jpg|John (The missing scene before Robo intro) Girls in love s.jpg|Girls in love (missing scene before Frollo and gaston scene) Cel 4.jpg|Agito90 (me) and Yukari Takeba in Remake Episode 6 Trivia *John vs Frollo Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series Category:Webseries Category:The John Studios